<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killer Attraction by Executortionist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403225">Killer Attraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Executortionist/pseuds/Executortionist'>Executortionist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Green isn't insane enough for this, don't look at me, not my idea, pink is in l o v e, small strong and big buff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Executortionist/pseuds/Executortionist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are an assassin, he is an impostor. Not meant to be, but what can you do when arm wrestles are involved?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arm Wrestling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yojojalapenjo/gifts">Yojojalapenjo</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not part of the AUBYCAI series, this was an idea from my good friend Yojojalapenjo. </p>
<p>This got away from me, I totally didn't expect to write as much! I hope it does your idea justice! I love big buff pink.</p>
<p>Also!! Definitely check out Yojojalapenjo's stories! They're excellently written, I recommend them!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were hired by MIRA HQ to weed out some suspected impostors on the upcoming mission to the Skeld. Reportedly, MIRA had suspicions of a few members on the crew, and they wanted you to investigate and take the appropriate action quietly. Meaning: undercover.</p><p><br/>
Meaning: you attached the proper silencer to your gun, hid a few knives on your person, chose your colour, and boarded the small ship that would take you up to the Skeld. You and nine others, stuck in the solitary confines of a ship moving slowly through the expanse of space. If you were lucky, you wouldn’t be caught, and the assignment would wrap up nice and clean. If you were unlucky, well, there was always a chance of being eaten by an alien. </p><p><br/>
If your death was imminent, you would embrace it. There was always a chance to die on these missions, and while it wasn’t your first, and you weren’t nervous; you were still prepared mentally, physically, and spiritually.</p><p><br/>
Looking around you, you were confident you would succeed. There were a few stronger looking crewmates, but most of them looked fresh from the program, or more used to sitting in front of a computer desk than doing anything physical. To you, the start of this mission felt like it would be a breeze.</p><p><br/>
That, however, was not the case.</p><p><br/>
One week in, you still hadn’t found the impostors. They were experts at hiding, that was for sure. Not a soul had been killed so far, the crew was growing more comfortable with each day, and you were going slightly more paranoid.</p><p><br/>
It didn’t help that the closer the crew got, the closer they were to finding out your secret.</p><p><br/>
Not the one of your mission, no, but the one of yourself. You’ve been able to hide it for a long time now- so long in fact that not even MIRA knew the truth of you. Fortunately, you were a good actor. You knew how to blend in.</p><p><br/>
“Hey, Green, man! What’re you doing here all alone, you should be in the cafeteria with the rest of us!” </p><p><br/>
Ah yes, party night on the Skeld.</p><p><br/>
This had been the first thing put to a vote upon your arrival; a party and game night. There was no alcohol, but there were games, and sparkling water, so you could all pretend.</p><p>Unfortunately for you, half the team seemed to be what Earth would call 'dude bros'. Frat boys. You felt slightly disgusted just looking at them.</p><p><br/>
You gazed at Purple, the one speaking to you, out of the corner of your eye. If you killed him, you wouldn’t be at fault, right?</p><p><br/>
Right?</p><p><br/>
Oh well, you out your pretend pants back on.</p><p>“Yeah, man, I was just heading that way. Walk with me?” Purple agreed immediately, slapping a hand on your shoulder as if he expected you to disappear, which you were tempted to do.</p><p><br/>
Purple proceeded to gab your ear off about things he missed from Earth. Mostly, the ladies. And video games, and the weed. Ugh. You were not a fan.</p><p><br/>
Luckily once you got to the cafeteria, you noticed that everyone was there. This was good, no killings would happen, you could keep the stupid to a minimum, and hang out with your favourite member of the crew; Pink.</p><p><br/>
Pink was the buffest, tallest of the lot, and also the quietest. You were itching to fight him. With muscles like that just under the surface of his suit, he was bound to be good practice, right? Instead, you were called out by Purple once more, his arm wrapped around Orange's shoulder.</p><p><br/>
“Man, Green, you’re kinda a scrawny kid, huh? I bet you couldn’t beat my pal Orange, here.” Purple flexed his one arm, and you glared behind your mask. You hoped they could feel the heat of it.</p><p><br/>
You could take Orange. You knew it. Orange had nothing on you, despite your small size. If only he knew your regime for staying fit and muscled.</p><p><br/>
You took a step forward, your helmet making your voice rumble slightly, “You wanna bet? I win, you give me your secret stash of sweets.”</p><p><br/>
Green practically glowed with the challenge, and Orange beside him puffed up in what you imagined he thought was a power stance. “I agree! And if Orange wins, you have to wear the dumb sticker for the rest of the trip!”</p><p><br/>
You agreed. You wouldn’t lose- not that wearing the dumb sticker was any great loss. It was literally just a sticky note they taped to whoever they dubbed the 'loser' of the week. Dumb was even misspelled as 'dum'. </p><p><br/>
You felt that really said something about the intelligence of the crew.</p><p><br/>
Orange separated from Purple and took up a stance, fists raised, ready to defend or attack. You took a similar stance, and before he could move, you darted in for the first hit.</p><p><br/>
Let’s just say, the fight was a quick one.</p><p><br/>
You both threw a few punches, but you were smaller, faster, had the better angles for beating his ass; so, you did. Orange didn’t see what hit him, and boy did you hit him.</p><p><br/>
The first few punches knocked him back only a tiny bit, and when you saw that, you decided to go for the kicker- when he lunged in to grab you, you flipped him over your shoulder and onto one of the cafeteria tables. He didn’t move for a second, and when he did, he rolled off the table and onto the ground to moan a bit. For good measure, you kicked him while he was down.</p><p><br/>
“Not so scrawny now, huh?” you said. You may be the smallest member of the crew, but you wouldn’t be pushed around because of that.</p><p><br/>
Turning to Purple, you held out your hand. “Candy. Now.” </p><p><br/>
Purple sighed heavily and rustled around under one of the cafeteria tables. A Ziploc bag came loose from the bottom of a table, and inside it was some common earth candy. Rockets, a few pieces of coffee crisp, and your golden treasure, the mini Reese cups. You won the jackpot.</p><p><br/>
“Now, I’m going to do tasks. If anyone needs me, I’ll be in electrical.”</p><p><br/>
You didn’t notice as you turned and left, that the crew was silent bar Orange's heavy breathing as he steadied himself into standing. If you had noticed, you would have also noticed Pink, and the two hands that came up to cover where his cheeks would’ve been.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><br/>
You made it to electrical in record time. You only had a few tasks there, but anything to get away from the crowd and bask in the glory of a fight won. Plus, now you had chocolate and candy. An all around win, in your books.</p><p><br/>
You hummed to yourself as you connected stray wires to each other, matching the he colours properly. So consumed in your thoughts and humming, that you didn’t hear the vent to your left shimmy open, and Orange pop through. You did, however, notice when something solid smacked you in the side of your helmet, cracking the visor and some of the more fragile components. Shit.</p><p><br/>
You spun with the momentum, spotting Orange. Dodging his next hit, you tried to roll out of the way, but unfortunately, there just wasn’t enough room in the back of electrical for you to move. He hit you in the face again, fully shattering a part of your mask.</p><p><br/>
What you found weird, above all else, was that if Orange was an impostor- as only impostors could fit in the vents- why wasn’t he killing you immediately? They had the means, certainly, and now was the perfect chance. He would never get this opportunity to kill you again.</p><p><br/>
As you blocked one of his attacks with your forearms, he spoke. His voice was what you would describe as hissy, and vaguely through his visor you could see two large, glowing eyes, and below that, an even larger, sharper, glowing mouth. It was turned in a manic smile, of course. “I’ll show you for humiliating me!” he said.</p><p><br/>
Despite this, you didn’t feel afraid. </p><p><br/>
As just as Orange finished talking, a whoosh sounded from behind, and heavy footfalls ran into the room, not even stopping as they got closer and closer. Orange purred for a moment, which you thought was odd, before he screeched as whoever had come- Pink, you saw now- tackled Orange to the ground. </p><p><br/>
There was a lot of hissing and rolling and growling, and at some points you couldn’t tell who was who. Pink, other than you, was probably the strongest crewmate on board. As exhibited by the fact that he was literally tearing Orange limb from limb. Was that his head? You watched from the darkness of electrical as Pink, now more of a blackish red colour, stood from his place. He turned towards you, and you saw the same large glowing eyes behind his mask. You paused.</p><p>Pink was also an impostor.</p><p><br/>
No human would have eyes like that. </p><p><br/>
But… he had defended you. Might’ve even saved your life. Silently, he tilted his head towards you, and you tilted yours back.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you.” You said cautiously- but too late. You realized your voice mixer was damaged, and your visor half shattered. You sounded like you. You sounded feminine. </p><p><br/>
You could physically see the gears turning in Pink's mind. Clearly he was stunned by this revelation, and you were cursing yourself the whole while. Missions to space were male only. There had never been a female crewmate (that you knew of), and here you were, accidentally revealing yourself. You would have to fix it, quick.</p><p><br/>
Luckily you were in electrical with any supplied you might need.</p><p><br/>
Well, if Pink was an impostor, and he knew you were a woman- a secret for a secret. You could kill him, but you owed him a debt now. You hated owing debts.</p><p><br/>
So you wouldn’t kill him, in return for him keeping your secret. You told him so, and he just nodded along.</p><p><br/>
He did loom over your shoulder as you took of your helmet, shaking out your short hair as you did so. It wasn’t long enough to be considered beautiful, but just short enough to still pass as male if you somehow lost your helmet. You wouldn’t risk someone finding out about you over something as silly as your hair.</p><p><br/>
He watched, you worked. With the tiny screwdrivers available in your electrical kit, you popped open the panel hiding your voice changer, and from there you went to work mending what you could, replacing what you couldn’t. A few wires here and there, a small piece of metal there, and voila! You had your voice box back.</p><p><br/>
You fitted it back on and turned to glare at Pink, who hadn’t said a word the entire time. He shrank away with your glare, and even more when you poked a finger into his (well muscled) chest. “Not a word about this, got it? Say anything and you’re dead.”</p><p><br/>
Pink nodded vigorously as he followed you out of electrical. The party in the cafeteria was somehow still going on, but you were able to slip that and go right to medical, where the spare visors were. You deftly replaced your own as Pink washed off the gore of his fight, and against your better judgment, rejoined the party with Pink.</p><p><br/>
Purple immediately singled you out and called you over. Everyone was huddled around a small table, cheering and jeering as men do. It looked like…arm wrestling matches?</p><p><br/>
“Green! You beat the shit out of Orange, so c'mere and show us what your little noodle arms can do!” pfft, noodle arms. You were well muscled, thanks. The suit just hid it well.</p><p><br/>
You sighed, “Fine, but don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The group cheered, and Purple volunteered Pink first. </p><p><br/>
“Since you’re both fresh back to the party, you guys first! Biggest against smallest! Who will win?” Purple voiced it in a false reporter tone, and you grimaced. Well, time to get it over with.</p><p><br/>
You and Pink clasped hands, elbows firm on the table. His arms were a bit longer than yours, making it a bit awkward, but you could deal. As Purple counted you in, you tensed and got ready to push.</p><p><br/>
You didn’t beat Pink right away, but eventually, after a few seconds, his fist slammed against the table. You cheered in victory, your hand still grasping Pink's. While you were still holding his hand, both your grips slackening, you felt a tremor run up his arm. Glancing into Pink's mask revealed nothing, so you let it go for now. You stayed sitting while Pink was replaced with the next contender. You set up again, this time against Red.</p><p><br/>
You won. And won. And won again.</p><p><br/>
Cheers and groans were filling the room, some, the ones you triumphed over immediately, were holding their arms, as if they were sore.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Red, having been beat second, stood next to Pink in the back. He glanced at his fellow crewmate, the large man staying fixated on Green. He thought this was weird, but he saw the way the man’s hands came up to hold his cheeks. He saw the sway.</p><p><br/>
Oh, Pink was swaying.</p><p><br/>
In a very stereotypical fashion, Pink put a hand to where his forehead would’ve been, and crumpled to the side, leaving Red to catch him.</p><p><br/>
As Red caught him, he heard pink sigh dreamily, saying under his breath, “So strong…”</p><p><br/>
Red always knew a man wearing Pink couldn’t be completely straight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pink in Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Pink is weird, you're paranoid.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha whoops another chapter for this.</p>
<p>Miiiiigghhttt do one more &gt;,&gt;;; who knows</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fact that you knew who the remaining impostor was kept you up at night.</p>
<p><br/>You’d been able to hold yourself back for a week now. Of course, you avoided Pink and his lumbering form as much as possible, but even still, you constantly saw him out of the corner of your eye. </p>
<p><br/>Someone else had to have noticed the way he followed from a distance, the way he stiffened every time you lifted a particularly heavy box, or when every time you even glanced at him, he would practically jump back with his hands covering his face. What was this. What was happening.</p>
<p><br/>You noticed Red watching the two of you, his head tilted to the side, his fingers on his chin in a typical thinking pose. You hated it. You felt exposed, watched. You couldn’t stop twitching.</p>
<p><br/>You could end it. You could complete your mission and return to Earth no problem. You knew his secret. The only think holding you back was that he hadn’t killed anyone- well, anyone sans Orange, the other impostor. </p>
<p><br/>Why was it holding you back? It never posed a problem for you before. Find the impostors, kill, rinse and repeat. That was just the way your work went.</p>
<p><br/>So why was Pink different?</p>
<p><br/>He knew you were a woman. He could rat you out any time, but he wasn’t. He just followed you around from a distance, acting like a shy school girl. Well, except for the fact that he was some weird alien from who knows where, and who knows what his behaviour could mean. For all you know, he could be posturing to kill you.</p>
<p><br/>And the following days made you believe this theory more and more. Every day, every time you would pass Pink, he would start bench-pressing the nearest crewmate or heavy object. Everyone was exhausted of Pink's behaviour, started avoiding doing tasks near him or you in fear of being listed about the extremely buff man's head. You yourself wondered if he would ever lift you.</p>
<p><br/>Purple thought it was hilarious. Being the first boy he was, every time he saw Pink exhibit this behaviour, he eyes him on, saying things like, “Do you even lift, bro?” </p>
<p><br/>Needless to say, the whole situation was ridiculous. You would not be threatened and intimidated by this oaf. Though you had to admit, the time he lifted a cafeteria table with two crewmates at it was quite impressive. You had to compliment him on that one.</p>
<p>You remember the way he brightened and folded in on himself at the same time. Odd body language for sure. He'd stood there pressing his fingers together in front of you, shuffling his feet in place, until you'd awkwardly patted him on the arm and left.</p>
<p><br/>That night, you'd had enough. You were going to kill him. His bunk room wasn’t that far off from yours, and with Orange dead, he roomed alone. You would have to wait until your roommate, Cyan, fell asleep, but you could do that. Your washroom excuse would work if he woke. </p>
<p><br/>So, as you listened to Cyan's snores for a few extra minutes, you contemplated your plan. You had to catch Pink by surprise, otherwise it could end very badly for you. If he was asleep, it would be optimal. A knife would probably work best, perhaps stabbing his throat a couple times? You took a deep breath, sliding out of your bunk near silently.</p>
<p><br/>Cyan snorted loudly, and you froze as he rolled over. He didn’t wake, everything would go according to plan.</p>
<p><br/>You left your room quietly and snuck down the hall, reassuring yourself the whole way. You were strong. You had beaten stronger enemies. You could not let your secret get out, and above all you could not let this impostor live, no matter how odd his mannerisms.</p>
<p><br/>You made it to Pink's room and prayed his door didn’t creak. It didn't.</p>
<p><br/>Thanking whatever god was listening, you slunk in the room, getting closer and closer to Pink's place of rest. Unsurprisingly, he slept with his suit on, just like you. Thankfully you kept your knives strong and sharp.</p>
<p><br/>Acting fast, you slammed your knee into his chest and went for his throat with your knife. Unfortunately, to your shock, a tentacle-like appendage trapped your wrist.</p>
<p><br/>Underneath the mask below you, you could see two glowing orange eyes staring up at you, half open and sleepy. As a few moments passed in silence, you cursing yourself the whole way, Pink again began to act oddly.</p>
<p><br/>He was…blushing? The reddish pink colour of his blush was so intense and luminescent, you could see it through his mask. The mask that was starting to fog up from his breath. <br/>Pink was…heavy breathing?</p>
<p><br/>The tentacle didn’t let go of your write, you tried to continue your course of action, but was again stopped. You couldn’t help yourself, “What the fuck?” you blurted.</p>
<p><br/>Pink hold back as he stared you in the face. His next words, you could tell, were dreamy and unintentional. </p>
<p><br/>“I love you.”</p>
<p><br/>What? What. </p>
<p><br/>What the fuck?</p>
<p><br/>The impostor, the one you were trying to kill, the one currently under your knife, <em>loved</em> you?</p>
<p><br/>No way.</p>
<p><br/>But suddenly, all of Pink’s behaviours up until this point made sense. The shy body language, the showing off, the constant staring. Pink had a massive crush on you, and decided to take action by acting like he was five. If you didn’t wear a mask, you were sure he could’ve even possibly pulled your hair.</p>
<p><br/>You realized too late that it was dead silent.</p>
<p>You were staring. What did you say to that?</p>
<p><br/>You didn’t say anything.</p>
<p><br/>Instead, you shook Pink's tentacle off, jumped off Pink, and very quickly jumped in the vent. You weren’t insane enough for this shit. An alien murderer, in love with <em>you</em>.</p>
<p><br/>You needed to think, hard. This wasn’t a problem for today, this wasn’t a problem for this <em>lifetime</em>. As you vent crawled away and to the furthest part of the ship, your thoughts raced.</p>
<p><br/>Pink. In love with you. Who could’ve guessed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You adjust, and Pink is helpful.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm doooonneee, this has been a cute little thing, I enjoyed writing it! Thanks everyone for reading, and thanks again Jo for letting me use your idea!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Who was insane? You were insane. Three days had passed now, and you had been avoiding Pink beautifully. Key word: had.</p>
<p><br/>And now, you were stuck with him in electrical. The door clicked shut, it’s lock turned on, and Pink shimmying out of the vent. It was awkward to watch- first one arm, then his head. He got stuck briefly when it came to his shoulders, but he pulled some weird contortionist move and now he was pulling himself out into a sitting position.</p>
<p><br/>From your corner of the room, you stared. He stared back.</p>
<p><br/>Why did this have to happen to you? You weren’t ready for this. You purposely avoided him for a reason.</p>
<p><br/>You didn’t even know what to think, honestly.<br/>An alien impostor, in love with you. The thought still boggled your mind. You couldn’t even imagine a single reason why he would feel that way. It was obviously just infatuation, it would go away if you killed him.</p>
<p><br/>But you couldn’t. You'd tried, he'd stopped you; and now with this thing floating between you, it was just to awkward. You could barely look Pink in the eye as it were.</p>
<p><br/>You were not relationship material, you were a killer.</p>
<p><br/>And yet… so was he. Two trained, professional killers, from different planets.</p>
<p>What was to stop you from trying? Yourself, that’s what. You haven’t been able to hold down a relationship since you took on the job of taking down impostors. No one close to you understood. To them, you just killed. To them, you were stone cold, unsociable, unlovable. </p>
<p><br/>You didn’t argue with them. You were pretty distanced from your family and friends these days. You supported yourself and saved innocent lives, and that’s what mattered. </p>
<p><br/>Was it possible impostors were doing the same, for their own species?</p>
<p><br/>You shook your thoughts from your head. You had to stay focused.</p>
<p><br/>Pink was standing now, still fixated on you. He hadn’t said a word.</p>
<p><br/>Well, looks like it was up to you, “Pink, what’s up?”</p>
<p><br/>Briefly, Pink glanced up and tilted his head. Glancing back at you, he pointed to the ceiling questioningly. Cute, but clueless.</p>
<p><br/>“I meant, what do you want?” if talking to Pink was going to be like pulling teeth, you didn’t want to do it.</p>
<p><br/>Pink brightened a bit, and he fidgeted his fingers in front of him for a moment, “I was wondering if you would like to do tasks together?” </p>
<p><br/>His voice was low and smooth, and if you had to compare it to anything, you’d compare it to the consistency of caramel. Still light, but a very attractive voice all the same. </p>
<p><br/>Regardless, you deadpanned, “You don’t have tasks.”</p>
<p><br/>He waved his hand dismissively, “I can pretend.” </p>
<p><br/>So the impostor just really wanted to spend time with you. If this is what he wanted, you supposed you could humour him…for now.</p>
<p>Any funny business, you told yourself, any funny business at all, and you would kill him. “Fine, I guess I could use your height. Now, unlock the door?”</p>
<p>Pink nodded, opening the door with a click to the device on his wrist. Like your crewmate tablet, but you supposed the impostors had hacked into the systems for sabotage. Interesting.</p>
<p><br/>“I’m done here, so let’s move on to the cafeteria.” That was public enough, he wouldn’t be able to do anything there. Plus, the wire location in the cafeteria was a little high for you. Usually you asked one of the taller members to take over that particular task for that room, but with Pink it would be no issue. </p>
<p><br/>Although, you would have to use him as a type of stepping stone.</p>
<p><br/>So you did. Once you got to the cafeteria, you made Pink stand beside the wiring, and patiently, you explained to him what you needed him to do- so he stood still as you partially scaled his body, settling on his shoulder closest to the wiring, a leg on each side of his torso. His arm came up a bit to support you, and you had to admit it was very comfortable. Plus, being this high up was <em>cool</em>. </p>
<p><br/>You patted his helmet when you were done, and he lowered his arm so you could slide down. You couldn’t tell exactly, but as you became eye level with Pink, you could have sworn you saw his glowing yellow eyes gazing back at you shyly. Was his helmet fogging up? Awh.</p>
<p><br/>The longer you spent with Pink, the more prominent your feelings became, and damn you had it bad. You guess, he did too.</p>
<p><br/>The next few hours flew by. Most of the crew had seen you with Pink at that point, and most of them, Red in particular, had simply wolf whistled and continued on. Red, being particularly loud, followed you for a short distance, cheering Pink on like some demented cheerleader. </p>
<p><br/>You remembered why you like working alone; people exhaust you.</p>
<p><br/>Well you were in luck- Pink wasn’t exactly a person, and was content to be quiet and follow your instructions. He was a bit fidgety whenever you got close, but you supposed, what with his confession and all, that was understandable. You thought his emotions were cute, and he hadn’t made fun of you or abandoned you or judged you yet, so maybe, maybe it could work.</p>
<p><br/>The next few days followed this pattern. Pink would either meet you at your door, or corner you in some section of the ship to ask your permission to follow you around. It worked in his favour as well, because you never so much as suggested he do the med bay scans, or most of any tasks at all. It was relaxed as much as it was frustrating for you. You liked Pink, truly, but your job was to take him out.</p>
<p><br/>MIRA didn’t have to find out, though… you could tell them you took out an impostor, Orange, and hope they were satisfied until the next job came up.</p>
<p><br/>Yes, that is what you would do. You would save Pink and take him home, like the lost puppy he was. We’re you letting your emotions do the talking? Heck yes. Did you regret it? Heck no.</p>
<p><br/>Well, it did take some getting used to. </p>
<p><br/>Pink had a lot of little quirks. It was particularly adorable when he would swoon over your strength, but other than that, you found the doors never locked on you anymore, your tasks were always relatively easy, and you were getting the best desserts. Pink was, for lack of better terms, a gentleman; and you were smitten. Days of telling yourself it was a horrible idea faded away, and now all’s you could see was the colour Pink.</p>
<p><br/>You started defending him when others would pick on him, or when people thought he was suspicious. He expressed his gratitude in the most adorable, comfortable, loveable bear hugs. You treasured them.</p>
<p><br/>When it came time for your mission to end, you wrote your report and lied through your teeth. You told Pink in no small terms, that he was to stay completely inconspicuous. You would take him home, you would not let MIRA have him.</p>
<p><br/>So, when you landed on Earth, report sent prior to landing, you simply stole Pink away into your little car, and drove directly home as you usually did. You showed him your plants that your neighbours kept watered, and the butterflies in your garden loved him. The first time he'd sat still in your garden while you went to get lemonade, you’d come out to find him covered in the pretty winged bugs. </p>
<p><br/>He still wore pink, lots of pink shirts, even a pair of pink sunglasses, and you still called him Pink. Sometimes you would see a tentacle or some teeth or an odd eye that didn’t belong, but you were used to it. You adjusted to his diet and took care of him, and you were both happy as could be.</p>
<p><br/>For your part, you took a lot less jobs. You didn’t want to bring attention to yourself, but you also didn’t want to stop completely for the same reason. You would rather be home with Pink, but some days you just couldn’t avoid the trips that usually took a week or two to complete. Every time you came home from those, Pink was waiting with your favourite meal and a warm blanket. You adored him, and he took care of you.</p>
<p><br/>And if someone were to ask your favourite thing? Well, as you glanced out the window to spot two little rugrats hanging off Pink's arms, yelling and hollering like the little hooligans they were, you could definitely list off a few things.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And voila, that's a wrap. I love swooning pink and Red's thoughts, I absolutely had to add that in there 😂</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>